


Too Old

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Tiny hint of angst at the end there and I am very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can you do NSFW Jolenz with backstage Sex? Maybe during their DJB&H tour?'Eraless blowjobs abound.





	Too Old

Micky is only dimly aware of the sound of Davy whimpering.

He’s listening – listening for anybody heading towards them, anyone who might catch them, anybody who could spoil this little secret that they’ve had between them since… well, since they’d met, almost.

Davy’s fingers pull at his curls, and he swallows sharply, the effect of which is another high moan – oh, how Davy would kill him if he implied that his moans were feminine, but it was true – and realises with irritation that they’re not gonna get around to sorting out the problem  _he’s_  having right now, in his too-tight black jeans that he feels a little too old to wear any more.

To be honest, they’re both too old to be doing this any more. Fooling around backstage…

“Micky…”

Davy has one hand on his cheek now, and Micky knows that’s because he’s close; he needs the control, the feeling of Micky’s skin beneath his fingers. It’s better when they’re alone and can take their time, Davy’s fingers-

“I’m-”

-wandering over his chest, the heat of the smaller man pressed up against him, and that smile. He feels so soppy, but it’s true.

“Oh god, Micky…”

Micky braces himself, and he feels a few hairs plucked out as Davy’s grip tightens like a vice at his scalp; his hips buck against Micky, nearly choking him, and then Davy slumps, sliding down to be level with Micky as his chest heaves.

They’re far too old to be doing this, probably.

“I love you, Micky.”

But Micky doesn’t care, and he’ll cling to Davy until one of them dies.

“Love you too, Davy.”


End file.
